Darling Dear, Get A Grip
by TheJoker'sGotMyHeart
Summary: She was young, beautful, and naive. The perfect mind to corrupt. And knowing the Joker, he couldn't resist. Joker/OC R
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, i have come up with another Joker story. I've had this idea stuck in my head forever, and i knew i couldnt fit it in with my others so i decided to write another story. All i know is this one won't be as long as my others, but still packed with AMAZINGNESS lol. I'm still continuing my other stories, which should get updated within a week's time :] If you like this story, please tell me. I tried my best to get you interested from the start so Please enjoy. And once your done, Review :)_

_It is much more comfortable to be mad and know it, than to be sane and have one's doubts._

_- G. B. Burgin_

I jumped down stealthily from my spot on the ledge, walking carefully along the side of the building, in hopes of reaching the fire escape before the sounds of siren's reached my ears. And as I slid across the building, within feet of my freedom, flashing lights entered my peripheral vision, along with the deafening sound of sirens.

Cursing under my breath, I jumped down onto the metal platform, every sound sounding as loud as gunshots due to the previous silence, and made my way quickly to the ground. Once feeling the steady ground beneath my feet, I did the only thing I could think of. I ran.

I ran fast and hard, never stopping and never looking back. Looking back never led to anything good, and I had gotten too far to screw it all up now. My breathing got heavy, and my legs were no longer flying by at the speed they had been moments ago. Finally a safe distance away from the building, I leaned against the brick wall of the ally, closing my eyes and catching my breath. And a small smile graced my lips.

I had finally done it.

All my hours of precious planning had finally paid off. Now, I could start my new life. I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I please, and there would be no one there to tear me down. I was _free_.

Pushing myself off the wall, I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled out my pack of cigarettes, lighting one up with the help of my trusty lighter. Taking a long drag, I felt the tension in my body evaporate. Replacing the carton back into my pocket, I let myself wander aimlessly throughout the streets of Gotham.

The siren's no longer were in hearing range, and I knew they would never know it was me, after all, how could it? I was a young eighteen year old free spirit, fresh out of high school. How could I have killed the only people who ever had a say in my life? How could I have killed the two who raised me, taught me right from wrong? Well actually, it wasn't too hard. A flick of a wrist and they were left lifeless.

I was relishing in the freedom I felt, and it wasn't long before my cigarette grew smaller, and my eye lids grew heavy. Yawning once, I began heading back to my apartment on the other side of town, but I didn't mind the walk.

Flicking the last of the cigarette towards the ground, I continued my walk back home, or the closest thing to it.

As I walked toward my apartment, I couldn't help t chill that ran through my body. The light blue hoodie I had been wearing didn't do much for warmth, and I wrapped my arms around my body, hoping for the chill to pass. It never did.

Surprisingly, the walk was silent, peaceful, and chilling. Silence never was a good thing in a town like this, it only meant a looming danger, but I could take care of myself… right?

Out of nowhere, a black SUV came barreling around the corner, and flew by me, missing me by mere inches, and I couldn't help but gasp. It was something I wasn't expecting, but not something uncommon. I laughed at myself for scaring so easily.

Continuing my journey, I took a glance up to the clear night sky. Stars shined brightly, though not as brightly as they could, and off to the right I could make out the ghostly shape hovering in the darkness. It was the bat signal.

" I thought they got rid of that.." I whispered to myself, and a menacing giggle erupted from behind me. I spun quickly, my hand flying to my calf where my knife was securely kept. Pulling it from under my jeans, I brought it out in front of me in a defensive position as I stared into the darkness.

The giggling continued, growing louder until it was a high pitched laugh, dry and rough. A laugh I had hear all too often on the news. It was the laugh of the Joker.

" C-come out, Coward." I spoke loudly, hoping he wouldn't hear the break in my voice, but this only fueled his laugh further. Nevertheless, his ghostly figure emerge from within the darkness. All those pictures on the news, all of his little videos, they didn't do him justice. But I don't mean that in an attractive sort of way either.

The Joker strolled toward me, his signature purple jacket swaying in the wind, revealing his green vest underneath along with his purple trousers. But it wasn't his outfit that caught my attention. It was his face, or to be more precise, the _scars._

His face was caked with white face paint, but it had smeared off in some places, and near his eyes, the white mixed in with the coal black that rimmed them. Lastly, as I said before, were the scars that curved upward from both sides of his moth into an everlasting smile. And they were accentuated with ruby red lipstick, proving he _wanted _them to be seen. He _wanted _people to look at them.

And that's what I did.

My eyes never left the scars as I caught sight of him inching closer to me, pressing me up against the cool brick wall behind me. His face held a sort of amusement as I coward away from him, but I kept the knife held out in front of me despite the fact that I knew it was useless.

The Joker's black eyes moved from mine, to the knife I was holding in a death drip and his smile broadened, a strangled giggle coming from within him. I was frozen in fear, never in my wildest imagination had I ever expected to come face to face with the Clown Prince of Crime. Especially tonight of all nights.

" And what does the little firecracker expect to uh do with that-_ah?_" The Joker asked mockingly, gesturing with his hand to my armed hand. I gulped audibly and opened my dry mouth to speak, my voice coming out small.

" I've g-got my reasons. " I told him, and a flicker of irritation flash across his face, but he composed himself quickly. Catching me off guard, the Joker grabbed a hold of my armed hand and smashed it into the wall I was pressed against, causing the knife to go tumbling to the ground. The Joker grabbed my other arms as well, pinning them above y head with one of his hands and swiped a switchblade from within his jacket.

I yelped once in pain as he pressed himself against me, his switchblade now open and pressed against the side of my mouth.

" And as you probably can tell- _ah_, as do I." He whispered menacingly into my ear, and I couldn't stop the shudder that went through my body.

The cold blade tapped lightly against my cheek as I watched the Joker roll his eyes up to the sky, and I watched his smile grow as he took in the bat signal. " Ah. It's good to be Home." He said with amusement as turned his attention back to me.

" Hmm." He mused, tracing the blade up and down my cheek slowly, the knife threateningly close to breaking skin. And a silent tear fell down my cheek.

" Shh shh shh." He soothed condescendingly. " You look nervous, darling. Is it the scars?" He asked, his lips tracing over his lips silently, and I felt a sudden rush of anger pulse through me, giving me confidence.

" N-no its not the scars. I'm being held at knife point by a psychotic clown in makeup. A clown that has absolutely _no problem_ with killing me at a moments notice. That's why I'm nervous." I ranted. " But the scars don't help any." I said as an after thought, the sudden burst of confidence slowly slipping away.

The Joker's expression was caught somewhere between anger and amusement, but he laughed either way. It was a dry laugh, and it could have even been a cough. Maybe that's what he was doing. Coughing.

The Joker's arm released my hands, but his knife was still held against the soft skin of my cheek. I didn't take my chances of making a run for it, though I had a feeling I could outrun this madman.

" He he. You're a funny one, you are. I might just uh have to keep ya." he spoke, half to himself, but his words gave me to comfort. His lips smacked together once before I felt the knife leave my cheeks, hoping he was letting me go, but of course that was a stupid thought to have.

Instead, as soon as the cool touch of the blade was gone, his gloved hand grabbed a hold of my neck, turning me around and throwing my head into the hard brick wall. My vision blurred, black spots erupting across everything, and I felt myself being thrown over someone's shoulder. The sudden movement made me already throbbing head dizzier and I could feel myself slipping away.

The last thing entering my consciousness was the tuneless humming of a crazy clown.

* * *

The first thing I noticed, once awakening from my painful slumber, was the feeling of being watched.

Opening my eyes slowly, the throbbing pain in my head slightly making me sick, I noticed a black figure sitting in a chair across from me. They had there hands clasped together, and there forearms rested on their legs. The figure shifted suddenly, and was by my side in an instant.

" Sleeping beauty has uh _finally _awoken." The voice spoke giggling, and I instantly knew who it was.

My eyes widened in fear as I tried to scramble away from him, but due to the devastating pain that was shooting through my head, pain that _he _had caused, I couldn't seem to move fast enough.

I was apparently residing on a mattress, covered by a dark green comforter, and the room around me was engulfed in darkness besides the lone moonlight that shone through the barred window. I managed to get halfway across the mattress before I felt a hand grab my foot and pull me roughly to the edge.

I tried kicking his hands away, but it was too no avail. He pinned my legs down and jumped onto my small frame, straddling me against the bed.

" That wasn't. Very. Nice-_ah._" His sinister voice spoke angrily into my ear. And I suddenly felt a sinking feeling overcome me. I had just been taken by the Joker, and had no idea what was in store for my future. And the only people who would know of my disappearance were no longer breathing. _All because of me._ But that doesn't mean I feel bad for doing so. They deserved to die, but I surely did not deserve to be here now.

I looked up into the Joker's bottomless eyes and saw the anger swimming within them. My breath hitched in my throat, and I knew nothing good would come of this. None at all. After a few moments of silence, I removed my eyes from his and closed them tightly. But this was the wrong decision. Joker's gloved hand grabbed my chin roughly, and his hot breath blew across my face as he spoke.

" Look. At. Me. There's a lot we must uh get done, and so _little _time to do it." His voice was serious, and I opened my eyes both out of fear and curiosity. There was something about the end of his sentence that peaked my interest, no matter how frightening he may be.

Satisfied, the Joker's smile widened, and his previous mood shifted. He jumped off of me, grabbing my wrist on the way, and bounced toward the door. His hand on the doorknob, the Joker turned to face me, and I met his gaze wearily. Nothing he was doing was making any sort of sense to me, and his mood swings left me dazed.

" I uh hope you're not afraid of _heights._" He exclaimed, dragging me out the door and up a few flights of stairs. As soon as I thought my legs wouldn't continue to work anymore, we burst threw a set of doors now on the roof of the building. The Joker dropped my arm, and I fell to the ground catching my breath. The door slammed shut loudly, and I looked up to see the Joker walking along the roof, his arms outstretched.

He was quiet for a few moments and I picked myself up, throwing myself at the large metal door. I turned the knob and kicked the door a few times but it wouldn't budge, and I sunk to the ground in defeat. The Joker suddenly appeared by my side and yanked my up by my hair, that same menacing look on his face.

" No use in tryin to run now, darling." He said amused, throwing my to the ground once again. This time, I hit my head against the hard cement and felt warm blood trickle down the side of my face. The throbbing pain I had woken up with before, now increasing.

I picked myself up, looking towards him, anger filling my eyes.

" Why me?" I breathed defeated, and the Joker looked confused for a moment before motioning to himself innocently. " What on _earth _are you talking about?" He asked sweetly, keeping up an innocent façade, and I just scoffed.

Annoyed with his childish behavior, I crossed my arms over my chest. " I'm serious." and as soon a those words came out, the Joker had his hand entangled in my hair and his knife against my cheek.

" And that's your _problem,_ Delaney. Always so serious. You really outta _smile _more. I can uh fix that if you want." the Joker said giggling, and as his lips smacked together I spoke my confusion.

" H-how do you know my name?" I was utterly shocked. How could the Joker have found out my name in mere hours? There was no way he could have gotten that piece of information easily, especially since I had no sort of ID on me.

" I'm a man of _many _mysteries, darling. But that's not what we're here to discuss. I uh know what you did, and I have to say, color me impressed- _ah._ Not many could uh _do _what you did, with such _skill _you did it with, especially being a first timer. Was uh I your _role model?_" he Spoke laughing by the end, and I felt the color drain from my face. How could he know?

" I… I don't know what your talking about." I spoke worried. If he knew, what if the police knew. But I quickly shook that thought from my head. I doubted I'd get out of her alive, and if I did, the police were much _less _of a worry.

" Oh _come on, _beautiful. Take the credit. After all, where's the thrill in committing the uh _perfect _crime, if nobody knows it was you?" His words were chilling, but they made perfect sense… to someone who _wanted _to be a killer. I, on the other hand, did not.

" I don't _want _to be a killer. That's why. I did what had to be done." I said, choosing my words carefully, and the Joker dropped the hand holding his switchblade.

He giggled once before speaking. " Ah. Denial. Ya know, its not _just _a river in Egypt."

" Yeah, it's a freaking ocean." I said as he loosened his grip on my hair.

" So how do you keep from drowning in it?" He asked me, his hands on either side of my face. His eyes bore deeply into mine and I couldn't help but get lost of them, loosing my prior train of thought. It wasn't until the Joker moved his hand to behind my neck that I suddenly snapped back to reality.

" Which brings me to my proposition." he stated, walking us closer to the edge. The view was spectacular. You could see all of Gotham, its beautiful buildings lit up for everyone to see. It was picture perfect. But I knew something about the Joker's tone wasn't right.

" What, _proposition?_" I asked wearily, but the Joker kept his eyes out on the horizon, not answering my question. His tongue darted out of his mouth quickly as he chewed on his scars before he turned to me, his Cheshire cat grin plastered across his face.

" I uh _believe _that you should join my team." He stated brightly, no question in his voice, and my eyes narrowed. " So like, some kind of henchman?" I asked skeptically. His answer was muffled by laughter. "He he. No silly girl. My henchman are uh, _expendable._ No skills, no use. _Dead weight._ But you, oh you! You have uh _potential._ You can get far. I _need _that." His voice trailed off as his eyes rolled up to the sky then back at me, waiting for my response. I had none.

" Welllllll..?" he asked, motioning out with his other hand. " Do ya wanna help me bring this uh city to its knees-_ah_? Show 'em how _easy _it is to bring the sanest man to lunacy? I wanna watch this city _burn._" he Spoke, as if thinking of a fond memory, or goal. And I didn't know how to answer.

Of course I didn't want to! How could I want to kill innocent lives? All because I got rid of a couple of people that didn't deserve to be here anymore. That doesn't make me a killer, that makes me a humanitarian. The only problem was how to tell _him _that.

" And what if I don't?" I asked, and judging by the expression on his face, he wasn't pleased.

" Well if ya don't," He said, tightening his grip on my neck and pushing me forward, I was now ready to fall to my utter demise, the only thing keeping me grounded was the Joker's firm grasp on my neck, and I knew what I had to do.

" then ya fall. But if you do, well lets just uh say its a lot better than eatin some pavement. So what do ya say?" he asked cheerfully, and I gave in. I had to.

" Okay." I said both defeated and scared.

" What was that?" he asked amused, and I struggled to get loose, but still repeated myself.

" Okay."

The Joker pulled me back from the edge, and pulled me against him, his body shaking with laughter. And I held him back, too afraid to let go. Too afraid of what else might go along with it.

We spend our whole lives worrying about the future, planning for the future, trying to predict the future, as if figuring it out will cushion the blow. But the future is always changing. The future is the home of our deepest fears and wildest hopes. But one thing is certain when it finally reveals itself. The future is never the way we imagined it.

_And thus, my journey into madness begins._

* * *

So whaddya think? Hmm? I think that it might sound a little wierd, but that's becuase of the way i know this story will end hehe So if you could tell me how you feel, and if this story sounds good, i'd be very happy. Im not sure if i should continue and your reviews really further me into writing another chapter :]

* * *


	2. Too Easy Indeed

_Thank you all for the wodnerful reviews, and they have helped me in getting this chapter out so quickly. If you could continue i'd very much appreciate it :] This next chapter isn't as long as the previous, but i think its still pretty good. After reading, tell me what you think and if i should continue. And feel free to leave me constructive critisicm, questions, and ideas :)_

_Disclaimer: I dont own the Joker or any other DC Comic characters. I only own Delaney and the plot._

_Every beginning is a consequence - every beginning ends some thing. _

_- Paul Valery_

The next events went by in a blur due to the fact that I was lost, drowning in my own thoughts.

I was aware of leaving the roof, heading back down the stairs and wandering throughout the building, but I wasn't clear on the details. All I could think about was the decision I just made. The decision that could very well mean my end. But some part of me hoped the Joker had been telling the truth.

I hoped he really _did _need me. And if he did, he'd be less apt to kill me. But you never know with the Joker. This was just some sudden idea that popped into his head, you never know what he would be thinking tomorrow, if he ever really thought at all.

What I was certain of was that I had just made a deal with the devil, I was playing with fire, and I _prayed _I wouldn't get burned.

The Joker was towing me at his side, his hand gripping my arm roughly as he strolled down the halls of the building, knocking on a few doors as we walked by. I hadn't caught on, until we neared another set of stairs, that we were being followed by a crew of masked men.

" W-what are they doing?" I asked worriedly, and the Joker glanced at me sideways, licking his lips loudly before he spoke. " Re-in-_force-_ments-_ah._" He stated quietly as he skipped to the stairwell and ran down as fast as he could, pulling me down with him.

I nearly tripped twice coming down the stairs and as he kicked open the last door at the bottom, I was greeted again by the refreshing summer night air of Gotham City. Taking in a deep breath, I waited as the Joker gave orders to his men. Their were about six from the looks of it, and as soon as he spoke the word, they scattered like ants.

A few of them went to get a van, while the others went to make sure everything was _set,_ whatever that meant. The Joker was giggling at my side as he looked up to the building in front of us, and I looked up to him in confusion. Catching sight of my gaze, the Joker turned on his heal and began moving us away from the building. Once a fare distance away, he stopped us and rummaged around in his pocket for something.

I automatically stiffened.

The Joker continued his searching until he finally found what he was looking for, and held it up in front of my eyes. It was a detonator.

" Time to cause some _chaos!_" He giggled manically, holding his hand against the large red button. My eyes grew wide. He was going to blow up an apartment building. An apartment building full of harmless people, just trying to sleep. Even to a girl like me, a person who may not be all there myself, that was an awful thing to do.

" What are you doing!" I exclaimed, shock written across my face. He snickered.

" Oh Delaney, Delaney, Delaney. This is what you signed up for, so you uh _better _get used to it. In fact," he said, seeming to have had an epiphany. " why don't _you _do the honors, hmm?" He grabbed my hand roughly and shoved the metal device into my palm, holding it steady within my hand.

"I won't." I said mortified, trying to drop the device as if it were a repulsive creature, but the Joker held it steady, his other hand flying to the pocket of his purple coat.

The cold edge of his switchblade met my cheek within seconds, and my body froze in place.

" Either you uh kill everyone, warm in their _beds,_ or I. Kill. You. Take your pick, darling. And uh remember, I _don't _have all night- _ah._" His voice was dark and sinister, and as much as I hated what I was about to do, I selfishly had to do it.

As much as I knew everyone within that building had a right to live, some more so than me, and although I _knew _some of them were kids, helpless, defenseless, kids, I couldn't let myself die saving them. I couldn't go out like a hero, I was doomed no to go out like a villain.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I let my thumb trace over the button before pressing it strongly, the device falling to the ground audibly as soon as I let it go. It took a couple seconds, but in those seconds, the sky lit up in the most beautiful array of colors I had ever seen.

There were bright oranges and yellows followed by reds, and they all blended in together to make one giant explosion of color. I almost forgot what I had done. As soon as the colors erupted though, so did the screams.

They were screams of terror, and fear. Screams I was familiar with, screams I had caused only hours ago. Screams, I myself, had let loose.

We didn't get to enjoy the sight for long before I felt the Joker pulling me along with him and into a black SUV. He threw me roughly into the passenger seat, and I watched as he climbed into the Driver's seat beside me. He was laughing. That much was clear. He was laughing at the destruction he had caused, and he was proud.

_But he didn't cause it, I did._

The car raced forward, away from the burning building, and away from the helpless people lying within, and the Joker continued to laugh. But I refused to, I couldn't. It was wrong what he had done, what _we _had done. We just killed people. People who didn't deserve to die, but as we sped down the winding streets of Gotham, I couldn't help but let a small smile find itself on my lips, after all, in one way or another, we _all _deserve to die.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_I knew from the moment, the** moment** I laid eyes on her, she was the one. My protégé, my modeling clay, __**mine**__. She was young, beautiful, and naïve. The perfect mind to corrupt. And corrupt I would._

_I could already see it setting in, the madness was already overcoming her, and she had no idea. This was just the beginning, but I knew she would do great things, and I would be her maker. It was only a matter of time before her mind fell down the rabbit hole __**completely**__, and when that time came, I'd be there to show her what to do with it._

_I laughed now, zooming through this city at __**alarmingly**__ fast speeds, not only at there mere humor of the apartment building being blown sky high, but at the small smile gracing her beautifully plump lips. She tried to hide it- oh yes she did- but nothing escapes my eye. Nothing._

_And right now, she acts high and mighty, putting up a front- a __**mask**__- of how awful being here really is, but she's only hiding herself from the truth. Sooner or later she'll open her eyes and realize why she can't bring herself to leave. She wont __**want**__ to. And who could blame her!_

_Once she gets a taste of real chaos, pure anarchy, she'll fall helpless to its power. Its plain and simple as to why the madness will break her down. Madness is the emergency exit. You can just step outside, and close the door on all those dreadful things that happened. You can lock them away... Forever!_

_And that's just what she'll do. Its dreadfully simple. __**Painfully**__ predictable._

_She's an easy mind to mold, almost __**too**__ easy. After all, you can only go so far when your young, beautiful, and naïve._

OoOoOoOoOoO

I gripped the sides of my chair painfully as we flew through the streets, and by now the Joker's laughs had died down. The men were in the back, and they were being painfully silent, I was afraid to speak myself.

After a few minutes passed, the Joker slammed on the breaks and I went flying out of my seat, nearly crashing into the dashboard in the process, but a firm hand wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me back.

I looked to see the Joker holding me tightly, a sly grin placed upon his lips. I smiled in return.

" Now." The joker said gruffly, removing his arm from my waist, " Go." His men disappeared as soon as he spoke those words, and I just waited. His words were not directed to me and I knew that, though he never directly said those words to me. I knew he wanted me to stay.

He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and eyed me curiously. His eyes had a faraway look as if looking right through me and I shifted uncomfortably. I could see he was in deep thought and I didn't want to disturb him, already witnessing his extreme mood swings.

The Joker cleared his throat after several moments and refocused his eyes onto me.

" Why did ya do it?" He asked, and I sat up awkwardly, knowing exactly what he was referring to. I didn't need to explain myself, especially to him, and why should I? he was merely trying to get under my skin, and I refused to allow that to happen. But I also knew that not answering his question would put him into another foul mood.

" I told you before Joker. I did what had to be done. Besides, what does it matter? What I've done has nothing to do with me helping you now." I finished speaking and he raised an eyebrow in response, straightening himself out.

" It uh _matters _because it is the _only _reason you are here with me now. If you hadn't killed mommy and daddy dearest than I would have uh _no _use of you. But you did! Now my only question is why? What _finally _pushed you over the edge-_ah_?" His voice was filled with curiosity, and an underlying emotion I couldn't identify, but his words made my blood boil.

" They were two faced drug addicts, who never gave a damn, alright. They were nothing but a waste of space and energy. I was doing the world a _favor _by getting rid of them." I spoke angrily, my face twisting in hate.

" A regular humanitarian." The Joker stated, and I continued.

" Your damn right. If it wasn't for me, they'd be slowly killing themselves along with the people and world around them. The drugs were killing them, I didn't kill them-" I was about to continue but the Joker interrupted, sounding understanding.

" You just sped up the process." And in that moment I felt he completely understood where I was coming from.

" Yes." I breathed, leaning back against the seat of the car. The sudden anger caused my heart to race and we sat in a comfortable silence as I waited for my breathing to slow.

As I looked out into the black night around us, I felt a gloved hand cover my own, and I turned quickly to see the Joker looking at me, concern written across his features. It was in that moment, that I knew this was the start of something I wouldn't be able to stop. Something I wasn't even sure I _wanted _to stop.

But, even when our hopes give way to reality and we finally have to surrender to the truth, it just means we've lost today battle. Not tomorrows war. Here's the thing about surrender, once you do it, actually give in, you forget why you were even fighting in the first place.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Too easy indeed…_

* * *

_I wrote this at like 2 in the morning, and right now i can't fully look it over but i think it's pretty good. Please review, because they help me produce chapters :] If you review i will remove this story from the back burner, but if i see not many ppl care for it, it will be set aside. So, if you didn't get it already, Review :) lol_

* * *


	3. Curiosity

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here it is! Hope you like it and thanks to all the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming :] Im not so sure about this chapter, in my eyes it seems a little off, but i propise with suggestions i can fix it up. Im honestly just too focused on the outcome of this story right now and its making it difficult to wtire the story in steps lol I just want to skip to the juicy end! But i can't and i would love revies with and advice :]_

_Disclamer: Only Own Dear Delaneyyy_

_

* * *

_

_Whoever battles with monsters had better see that it does not turn him into a monster. And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.  
-Friedrich Nietzsche _

As quickly as the precious moment made in the car came about, it ended, and the Joker and I made our entrance into the dingy warehouse.

He walked a few feet in front of me, as if he knew I wouldn't try to make a run for it, and he was right. Not only would he be on my tail in a heartbeat, but a part of me wanted to know what exactly my purpose to him was.

His pace was quick and determined as he burst through the doors and down a few winding hallways. It was even hard for me to keep up. The Joker's pace slowed a bit, and he began a sort of skip as we entered a brightly lit room smelling of cigar smoke and alcohol. In the room were couches full of masked goons chatting away, but as soon as their boss entered, the room went eerily quiet.

" What's the uh _score?_" The Joker asked calmly, motioning toward the flat screen hanging on the wall. The volume was off, but I could see the baseball game on the screen. The Joker looked mildly interested and that surprised me. Psychotic clowns like baseball?

From what I could tell, the teams were Yankees versus Red Sox, how ironic?

" T-the score is um four-one Yankees." One of the Braver men said, though I could see the underlying fear in his eyes. I caught the Joker smirk smugly out of the corner of my eyes, and I walked the few feet to stand beside him, again he spoke.

" And the inning-_ah_" He asked again, ignoring me completely as he began bouncing toward a door on the opposite wall. The same man spoke up. "Top of the seventh boss."

The Joker let out a strangled giggle, one I had become accustomed to as he swung the door open wide. With a bang, the door collided with the wall beside it and the Joker disappeared within the black depths. I cautiously followed a few feet behind.

As soon as I entered the room, I was met with a sinking feeling. One that never really exists but you delude yourself into thinking its real, thinking there is really something wrong. Psyching yourself out, and my breathing got faster as the panic set in.

I took a deep breath and tried to untie a growing knot in my chest. I felt a little nauseas, from fear or excitement, couldn't tell. Part of me didn't want to know. My eyes slowly adjusted but I didn't spot The Joker until he was right in front of me. I swallowed my gasp. He cocked an eyebrow; he knew.

" Hi." I mumbled almost incoherently, and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could make out the Glasgow grin stretching across his face.

Instantly, the room brightened, an I blinked rapidly trying to get used to the sudden light compared to the previous darkness. " This uh is your _room._ And it al_so _just _happens _to be mine as well-_ah_." He said snickering as h pulled me against him, his body towering over mine.

His smile was sadistic as he stared down at me, a gleam in his eyes making his black orbs dance with a fiery passion. I had no idea what to expect from the rest of this night.

" Get-_ah _com-_for-_at-ble." he whispered into my ear before releasing me and moving to a door against the wall. Opening it up, he revealed a large bathroom equipped with all the essential necessities. I inwardly sighed in relief.

He disappeared behind the door briefly before I heard the sound of the shower turning on. The water raining down, giving off a rather relaxing sound. I took a look around the room and walked toward the bed.

Sitting myself down onto the bed, I gave myself a chance to look around the room.

It was a rather large room, or larger than any room I had ever had. And the walls were splattered with different colored paint, ranging all across the color spectrum.

Their were two other doors other than the one that I had entered through. The bathroom door, and another door that led to a place unknown to me. Curious, I rose from the bed and walked to it. Glancing nervously at the bathroom door and still hearing the sound of the shower, I quietly turned the knob and opened the door.

What was inside, shocked me. I mean, I knew the Joker was bad, but this was just … _crazy._

My curiosity pulling me in, I entered the dimply lit room. Not only did it look haunted and abandoned due to the cement walls and the blood stained floors, but the constructions set up around the room pushed it over the edge.

The room was some sort of torture chamber, chains and large devices littering the floor, wall, and ceilings. Walking in further, I was suddenly hit with the smell of salty copper. _Blood._

But although my fear made me instinctually want to run away screaming, my mere fascination wouldn't let me. Their was a mystery surrounding everything that had happened so far today that I couldn't just walk away- or rather- run away. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

As I searched around the room, running my hand along the heavy macabre machinery, I felt a sudden sickness fill my stomach, as if just realizing the severity of the situation. For a while I had left my guard down completely, not fully understanding the error of my ways. And even minutes ago, walking amongst the Joker's torture devices I had felt _safe._ When I was anything but.

Soon, the scent of blood overcame me, and I felt my head get dizzy as I stumbled over to the door. Their were tears clouding my eyes at the realization of how I might just be his next victim, his next statistic, and I had to get away, no matter how much a part of me didn't want that.

After all, I'm only 18... I don't want to die.

And as that thought burned in my brain, I felt myself run into a hard mass blocking my path. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart stopped before racing into a death sprint. Looking up slowly, my fear filled eyes met the Joker's enrage ones.

His hands were gripping my arms painfully tightly as he spoke. Venom seeping into his voice.

" _What_ are you uh going _snea-king _around. Didn't _anybody _ever tell you to uh Mind. You own. Business-_ah? Hmm?_" He seethed, glaring daggers at me. Without waiting for my reply, he dragged me out of the room before kicking it closed loudly. He threw me to the ground roughly and began pacing, mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

I crawled instinctually to the edge of the bed, leaning against it and cowering in fear as the tears fell from my cheeks.

" Y-you said to g-get comfortable." I whimpered, watching for any sudden movements. And in a flash, he turned to me, his expression still full of rage.

" That does _**not**_mean snoop-_ah_. And to think, after uh all that I have done for ya. Taking you off of the uh _streets._ Saving-_ah _you from the cops. Giving you a uh place to sleep. And this is how I'm uh _repaid." _he fumed stalking towards me, and I cowered against the bed in fear.

No matter how strong I though I was, no matter how indestructible I had felt hours ago, it was all gone the drain now. I mean, in the grand scheme of things, how could I compare _at all _to him?

He reached me, squatting down in front of me and tilting his head to the side. His gaze stayed on me as his tongue slid across his lips. He seemed to have calmed down by now and he sighed exasperated, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

" Do you uh have _anything _to say?" He asked irritated, but no longer enraged. I took this as a sign from above and did my best to calm him down. " I'm Sorry." I said softly, looking down at my hands. I felt his gaze still focused on me, but after a minute, I gazed back.

His lips smacked together loudly before he spoke, rising as he did so. " Good" was his only response as he smacked my cheek lightly, but otherwise, his mood had taken an immediate turn and he was humming again.

He started walking around the room, and I took this time to get a good look at him. Wiping away any last tears, I studies his form as he move about the room.

He was back in his signature suit, obviously not settling down for sleep of any kind. And his makeup was back on his face. He white smeared on dully mixing in with both the kohl of his eyes and the ruby red of his lips. Hid hair hung in wet curls framing his face cutely, and it looked as though the green hair dye was somewhat permanent.

I quietly got up from the ground and planted myself on the bed, and was surprised when it felt quite comfortable. Settling further into the bed, I felt a yawn escape my lips suddenly realizing how tired I really was. But needing to know more from this man, I kept myself awake.

He was still walking about the room, doing little odds and ends things here and their and he would occasionally step out the door and holler commands at his men, but then he'd be right back in here again. Writing something at his desk, or fixing little things in notebooks. It was all a really strange process.

My thought were eating away at me in the silence. Thought of how the Joker became what he was, how he had found me, why he needed a partner, why he hadn't killed me yet, what makes him want to kill. And I needed to say something to break the silence.

" Umm. W-why do you do it?" I asked, he turned to me, raising his eyebrows quizzically. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks as I continued. " Why do you kill, I mean?"

He giggled once, as if waiting from me to ask and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion as he jumped onto the bed, causing it to shake violently.

" Why do I do it? Hmm. Lets see.." He said shifting his gaze all about room and touching his finger to his chin as if in deep thought. After a moment, his attention was focused back on me.

"You know what its like to walk into a room and have **men** catch their breaths. Well **I **get that from **everyone**. Darkness… solitude… stealth…makes your heart speed up… makes you sweat. Its like _sex _and I'm its _master_." He began and as he continued, I felt he was getting lost inside of his own twisted mind.

"Its _better _than sex cause I'm _always _in the mood. I love murder. I love the look in their eyes-- looking only at _me._ In those moments I am what I was _meant_ to be. The cosmic joke! The one _no-one _understands." He finished, his eyes holding a far away look as I gazed into them.

His words struck something within me, and I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. It was as if his words meant something to me. Because the way they made me feel definitely wasn't right.

It was as if I felt some sort of agreement with his words, like I could relate to them. Like killing was an everyday occurrence and I could feel the same way. I did know that killing my parents was very much like this. It put me on a high that I still hadn't come down from, but by now, I wasn't sure if I ever would.

His words left me _begging _for more. I wanted to know every thought his mind held, I craved it, and I hoped that continuing the conversation would give me what I wanted. But before I had the chance to speak, he continued, refocusing his gaze on me.

"But- I- to be the Joker, I must beat the batman. That's where it becomes really _fun_. I am a force of nature- a force of the _mind_. And I must have a counter force-- only _one man_ can stand against me- make me work--"

" But you try to kill him." I countered, and he put a finger to my lips silencing me.

"Of **course **I try to kill him! Because he's my perfect foe. If I ever killed him, he'd be my **im**-perfect foe! And then-- who'd give a damn? Its only through my failure that I know I'm sooooo perfect." H stated smugly, playing with the collar of his blue shirt and looking at the air just above my head.

I was absolutely speechless, but in that silence, I felt a burst of electricity burst through my veins.

I wasn't quite sure what it was about the Joker that brought something that had been laying dormant inside of me out, but I knew I liked it. And as long as the Joker was there to share this feeling with, I knew I'd be alright.

At that moment, I knew actions spoke louder than words, and I lunged at him, knocking him backwards.

He was on his back, staring up at me curiously as I pressed my lips against his. Letting slip that final sense of right and wrong.

* * *

Yes. Delaney is moody, she is after all a teenager :] Please tell me what you all think and i'm sorry if the Joker is ooc at all. If you think so, than that's okay cause for how this story will end up ( And if you have been reading What Doesn't Kill You, you know what kind of ending this will be ;p) the Joker may seem at times ooc, but he has to seem believable to naive Delaney. Believe me, next chapter will be better but i still need reiviews :]


	4. Self Deceit

_A/N: Greetings. The next chapter is out, as you can see, and i really hope you like it. The reviews really help me, and i would love for you to continue. I kinda live off of these reviews so the more the merrier :] I think this story is really coming along well, and i love updating! ( Just a little FYI for ya lol) But if you have any suggestions, ideas, criticism, ect. I'd greatly appreciate it. Thank youu :]_

_Disclaimer: I only own Delaney. DC Comics own The Joker... unfortunately._

_

* * *

_

_Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies._

_- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

I didn't know exactly what came over me, but it was certainly something I liked. A lot.

My mouth explored his as my hands came up to his face, and wandering down. My hands traced down his green vest to the waist of his pants. Caught up in the moment, I started unbuttoning them and the Joker laughed into the kiss. He then pushed me over, laying himself on top of me as he held me down, looking at me with his eyes dark and animalistic.

" Now, now. Lets not _rush _things, hmm." He playfully scolded, holding me against the bed as he sat up, straddling my legs. His tongue traced his bottom lip quickly before grabbed a piece of my hair and twirled it between his fingers before placing it neatly behind my ear.

The room was silent other than the voices coming from beyond that room, and that silence spoke words that could never be said. The way he looked down at me, his hair in careful disarray and sticking to the sides of his face, his eyes liquid pools filled with un kept emotion, his mouth forever stretched into a grin. I loved it.

He cocked his head to the side, looking down at me before rolling off and bouncing to his feet. He straightened his jacket and motioned for me to follow. More than willing, I jumped up and followed him. We walked out the same door we had entered through and back out to the car. Once inside, we stopped. Not moving, to speaking, barely even breathing for all the sound that was being made.

Finally, he turned to me, his Glasgow smile faltering slightly.

" I want to uh _know _more about you." He spoke softly, his voice no longer holding its clown like demeanor.

His statement confused me. This was a said of the Joker I hadn't seen, a side I didn't even know existed. After all, how could it? He sounded almost _normal_, and there was no aggression or amusement held in his tone. Though his eyes held something more. Something I still couldn't figure out.

" Well what do you want to know?" I asked, but his eyes were on the road as he put the car in gear and we sped off. Soon, he turned his attention back to me, though we were still flying down the streets of Gotham.

" Hmm. Just-_ah _about _everything._" He responded, still watching me intently. And soon, he let out a snicker at my horrified expression.

" Well I'll tell you as soon as you keep your eyes on the road!" I shouted, gripping the edge of the seat in panic. His laughter only grew before he rolled his eyes, still locked with mine.

"No." He said simply, swerving from side to side to mock me. I crossed my arms tightly as I turned from him.

" Then I guess my past will remain a mystery then huh." I said smugly, only I didn't anticipate his reaction.

The car, which was previously flying down the road at alarmingly fast speeds suddenly came to a screeching halt, and I felt myself flying forward into the dashboard. My head came in contact with it roughly as stars clouded my vision. After a few moments, my vision came back, though there was a growing pain within my head.

When I turned to the Joker, he was holding the steering wheel within his hands tightly, his gloved hands stretched over his knuckles to the point where I thought they would snap. He had his eyes closed, though the anger was easily recognizable.

" When I uh said I wanted to learn more about your past-_ah._ it **wasn't **a question." He seethed, his eyes opened but not looking at me. Fear instantly welled up inside of me, but I did my best to remain calm, waiting for him to cool down.

After a few moments, he did.

He slowly released the steering wheel from his grasp, and placed his hands on his thighs. Letting out a slow breath, he giggled once, turning back to me.

I wondered if he was always like this, or if maybe something caused him to end up the way he was. I mean, nobody's born bad, right? And yet, in the short time we were together, I never felt like I was really in danger. Their were times here and there when I would be afraid, but never for my life. As if, maybe, he wanted me around.

I could see that sometimes, his eyes would soften, and his voice would change, like earlier, and those were the times when I had a feeling he may be able to hold feelings. Human feelings. Feelings I so badly wanted him to feel.

" You uh got what you _wanted._ So ple_ase_ en-light-en me with your past-_ah._" He spoke calmly, his voice still on edge but he tried to cover it up. Maybe he really didn't want to show me how mad he really was.

" Well um. I was born on September 23ed 1990. I lived in Brewster, New York for most of my life, but we moved here five years ago-" I got cut off my the Joker pinching the bridge of his nose and waving at me to stop.

" Skip the uh _boring _facts. I want to know-_ah _the jui_cy _stuffff. Maybe why you uh _hated _dear old mommy and daddy so much-_ah_." He said giggling, and moving his hands around through the air. The instant he mentioned my parents I stiffened, my blood boiling.

" Its simple. They were bad parents. Everything they wanted came before me, though they thought they could buy me off with fancy things. I would work, and they'd take the money to buy their drugs." I started, my anger building.

"And as the years droned on, they got worse. They started to get a bit more… aggressive. And it seemed as though the moment we moved here, their bullshit reached an all time high." I began lifting my shirt, exposing my stomach and trace the light pink scar that went across it.

" This happened a few months ago. They had a knife, and it slipped. And ever since then, I've been waiting for the opportune moment. Last night just happened to be it." I finished, transfixed by the scar I despised, yet was strangely proud of.

The Joker, who had been surprisingly quiet throughout my story, was also staring intently at the scar on my stomach, a smile on his painted face.

He started the car again, and began driving off. I pulled my shirt back down and looked up to him, happy with what had just happened.

" I want to uh _show _you something." He said, and I nodded, letting my mind swim with thoughts I couldn't shake.

I felt like a burden had been lifted off of my shoulders after telling him my story. As if, now, all the walls I had built up over time, had come crumbling down, and I could finally breath again.

I watched the scenery go by in silence, wondering about why I felt his way, and glad that I did. If it hadn't been for the Joker, I would be wandering the streets, happy, but for how long?

I hadn't completely thought my plan through. After I had gotten off of my high, where would I be left. I would have nowhere to go, no-one to be with. I'd be alone, and completely unable to survive. And I'd be holding on to a secret that would eat me up inside. A secret that would kill me.

And I think the Joker knew that. He knew exactly how I'd end up, and maybe he didn't want that to happen. He saw something in me, something that reminded me of him. He had said that, but maybe there was something more. Maybe he wanted me around, because he too needed someone to confess his secrets to.

Because thing people forget is how good it can feel when you finally set secrets free. Whether good or bad, at least they're out in the open, like it or not. And once your secrets are out in the open, you don't have to hide behind them anymore. The problem with secrets is even when you think you're in control, you're not.

________________

_This girl really __**was**__ something, wasn't she?_

_I mean, one minute, she was cowering in fear, fear that made me get all tingly inside. And then the next, I wanted to tear her to pieces. Pieces. If I hadn't had the will power, she'd be dead already. But that would ruin __**all**__ the fun now wouldn't it?_

_I do have to say though, I was __**pleasantly **__surprised to see that lovely little scar that ran across her stomach. I'd have to make a note to give her a matching one across her face. He He. The thought gives me goose bumps._

_I can tell how open she feels with me now, hoping that I hold some sort of feeling toward her. The same feeling I'm sure she feels for me, but that's exactly the point. She's just so __**naïve**__. Ready to believe anything in hopes of getting something in return. _

_She wants to know me, to understand me. And some part of her thinks she already has._

_Boy, will she be in for a surprise when push comes to shove and she __**really**__ understands what I'm all about._

_She didn't know me, and until the end, she __**never**__ would._

_I just cant __**wait**__ until she starts drowning in a sea of her own insanity, unable to break through the surface. And when that happens, ill be there. Ready to lend a helping hand._

_I can already see it setting in. I already see her struggling to breath, struggling to see things in a __**rational**__ way. She's slowly losing the battle, and now she has nobody but me. She'll be putty in my hands, and just when she thinks she'll finally have me, I'll __**crush**__ her_.

_It's only a matter of time.._

__________________

The car ride was silent, though my thoughts were anything but.

And as much as I wanted to ask him where we were going, I knew he wouldn't tell me. It would ruin the mystery. Though as we passed by the towering buildings, then the smaller ones, followed by houses, I had a feeling I knew _exactly _where we were headed.

And as we pulled down the gravel road, and parked outside the large cast iron gates, I was right.

The Joker took in a deep breath and turned to me, licking his lips nervously as he spoke.

" Since you uh told me about your past, I think I should uh _show _you mine." He said warily, as if not quite sure he wanted to do what he was doing. I moved my hand to cover his and something flashed in his eyes. But in a second, it was gone.

He slipped his hand out from under mine, and slid out of the car. He walked up to the gate and slipped through the narrow opening, walking into the Grave yard, and I quickly followed suit, not quite understanding what was going on.

My insides felt all torn up inside. The Joker was so- so… Interesting was too boring and over used. Mysterious just sounded tacky. There was something about him though… Something that made my heart jump and my brain tingle. I knocked it up to him being the infamous Clown Prince of Crime. But what word was there for him? A word that could sum up what little I had seen? Enigma. Yes, Joker was an enigma. It was almost like there was a constant mist swirling around him, like low fog on a river. Sometimes, it parted; sometimes I caught a glimpse, a fleeting remainder of what he might have been like as a human, how he might have lived and loved and died, had he not had his one bad day.

__________________

_And as the sand falls down the hour glass, __**grain**__ by __**grain**__, I know her time is coming to an end._

* * *

So, i like that chapter. What about you? I love hearing your thoughts so please share. The more reviews, the faster i update :] Thank you for reading!!!

Review (:


	5. Hello Darling, Meet My Past

__

A/N: Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long awaited update. I hope you like this though, i certainly do. Thanks also to all the wonderful reviews. Please continue (: I just had to fix a few errors in this chapter, so if you've already read it, theres no need to reread it :]

_Disclaimer: Only own Delaney and the Plot, though i'm pretty sure this is how the Joker would react._

* * *

_The past is our definition. We may strive, with good reason, to escape it, or to escape what is bad in it, but we will escape it only by adding something better to it.  
- Anonymous_

His pace was fast and his shoulders hunched as he walked eerily throughout the grave yard. The fog hung low on the ground, the scene looking perfect for a scary movie. I gulped loudly, slowing down my pace. Every sound echoed throughout the graveyard, every gust of wind left chills down my back. I was terrified.

But, the Joker wouldn't let anything happen to me… right?

With that thought in mind, I trudged on, keeping my eyes on the Jokers back, never straying anywhere else. Because if I did, I knew I'd be running back to the car in fear.

His purple figure was disappearing fast, and I had to speed up just to keep him in sight. Though this caused me to lose my footing, tripping twice before eventually catching my foot on a rock and falling rapidly to the ground.

I caught myself with my hands as the stinging shot through them, and I could feel the blood pouring out. Trying to get back to my feet, I looked ahead, in hopes of catching a glimpse of the Joker, only he wasn't there. That's when the fear set in.

I was practically paralyzed with it. I didn't move, didn't make a sound. Instead, I shut my eyes tightly, curling in on myself. I couldn't even cry, I was too afraid.

" Aww. Is someone a little uh _scared?_" A clowny voice spoke from above, the voice dripping with amusement. My head shot up, my frightened eyes meeting his sinister ones, but I instantly calmed. The Joker was looking down on me, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets and his head tilted to the side in thought.

He sighed loudly, rolling his eyes to the foreboding sky as he pulled his gloved hang from his pocket, holding it out to me. More than willing, I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. I smiled up at him, my eyes full with wonder, while his were full of blackness.

He started walking again but stopped, as if weighing his options. He turned back to me, smacking his lips together as he reluctantly waved me over. I hurriedly skipped to his side, waiting for him to continue, and I saw his arm hesitantly raise, before finding its way on my shoulder.

I almost fainted right there.

I was momentarily dazed, not realizing that we were again moving forward, only now, we moved much slower, like in slow motion. I picked up on every aspect of the walk, and with the Joker by my side, nothing seemed to scare me. I inwardly laughed at my previous fear.

The Joker was humming loudly at my side, drowning out the noises around, and I couldn't be happier. I kept sneaking glances his way as we traveled around the cemetery, but his eyes were also focused ahead. Never once looking down at me, but I guess I couldn't expect him too. It was a surprise enough that he showed his affection with his arm draped over my shoulder, asking for more was selfish.

The Joker stopped suddenly at a grave. His face looking solemn and depressed. He was chewing on his scars and looking from the tombstone, to me, then back again.

" I uh wanted to show you this." He whispered, removing his arm and walking closer to the stone. His signature bounce was removed from his step as he shifted toward the grave. He squatted down, looking at the stone whilst pulling something from his pocket. Placing the hidden object down in front of the stone, he closed his eyes, whispering to himself, before straightening out.

He looked toward me, sadness filling his brown orbs as he reached out his hand. Walked the few steps that separated us, I grasped it firmly, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Removing my gaze from his, I turned my attention to the stone, a blackened rose lying beneath it. I could now make out the name, it was one I had never heard of, a name that was shrouded in mystery just like the man who grieved for it.

**Heather Napier**

**1960- 1994**

" **Beloved Mother, Daughter, and Wife."**

There wasn't much information other than that, and the Joker remained eerily quiet at my side, almost too quiet.

He shifted uncomfortably next to me, ripping his hand from mine and began pacing angrily. I didn't know why but I felt I should try to comfort him as best I could

"It's.. okay Mister J." I soothed, rising from the stone and walking toward him. He let out a throaty growl, stopping me in my place, as he continued to pace. " You _don't _get it-ah." He seethed, glaring daggers at me. I stumbled backward until I was pressed up against the massive stone. And he quickly advanced on me.

His face was curved into a sneer as he stalked over to me, pressing my fragile body roughly into the stone. " Do you _know-ah _what that means?" He roared, pointing with his free arm at the stone I was pressed against, but I couldn't seem to put two and two together.

" N-no." I stuttered, watching him with wide eyes, awaiting his next move. Even when I thought I'd predicted his mood shifts, he still left me stunned.

The hand he used to point toward the stone flew like lightening, and in a flash, his fist went colliding with the stone by my face. I let out an involuntary shriek in response, sliding down the the ground, my eyes clamped shut.

I guess that was my way of holding myself together, shutting my eyes, as if being blinded from the world around, I could secretly escape into my own mine, my own reality. But there was always something that brought me back. This time, it was the Joker.

" Get up." He growled, but the rage seeping in his voice was at a minimum. And I knew that obeying him would be better than making him upset. Again.

Silently, I got to my feet, but I kept my gaze on the ground, too afraid to look in his eyes. The Joker's arm hesitantly came up beside my face before gently stroking my cheek. Shocked, I turned my face to his, both wonder and amazement written across my features.

The Joker pressed himself against me, though not menacingly, and used his other hand to hold himself up against me. His Kohl covered eyes met the night sky as he let out a gruff sigh before he opened his mouth to speak. I waited patiently, too stunned to make noise.

" I'm… _sorry._" He Breathed, shutting his eyes tightly, and my heart melted.

" No Joker. Don't be." I say, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and holding him tightly. His arms slowly wrapped themselves around me, and I sighed in content. It may take long, and it may not be easy, but I'd help him feel again, open him up, free him from the binds of madness, even If I lost myself in the process.

* * *

_Why the __**fuck **__am I doing this again?_

_Because right now, her mushy shows of affection, and her innocence is __**really **__giving me a headache. I didn't mind it at first, when she couldn't help it, it was how __**they **__taught her how to act. But she should know by now. __**Know **__that that is no__**t **__the way to act. __**Not. At All.**_

_Though as __**much **__as I'd love to snap her little neck right now, I know that it would be the easy way out. I'd be giving up. And the Joker does __**not **__give up. Especially when the outcome could be so __**sweet.**_

_So I'll let her get away with it for now, slowly __**acting **__as though I care, so that when the time comes, and the choice is made, she'll be __**that **__much more heartbroken. Fragile. Helpless. Naïve._

_I can't stress that enough can I? Such a naïve little girl, helpless and fragile. Young and beautiful, the most lethal of all combinations. Most would be blinded by that beauty, but those are the weak minded men with too much pixie dust in their eyes._

_They fall head over heels for the body, forgetting that there's a brain underneath, and in the end, __**that's **__what they should be attracted to. The brain, the emotions, the __**feelings.**_

_Sticky and gooey and full of __**unnecessary**__ stress._

_But hey! We're straying from the point._

_In the end, it all boils down to one thing: and that is will power._

_For instance, most men don't have such a basic skill as that. They turn into drooling idiots, searching for a nice roll in the sack. And their only requirements are a pulse and great tits. They don't have the __**will power **__to resist. Helpless to their own emotions._

_That's where I stand above all the rest._

_I __**have **__no emotions, just an up and down roller coaster of hate and happiness. That's the only __**true **__way to be. If you let yourself become a slave to your emotions, then you end up like Delaney. Young beautiful and naïve. Losing your sanity to a Murdering clown, and __**loving **__every minute of it._

_Yes, I may be manipulating it out of her, but if its this easy to begin with, it was only a matter of time. Everyone __**breaks.**__ everyone harbors a deep evil within them. The only difference is, most don't __**embrace **__their inner darkness. They hopelessly try to follow the light, only to be heartbroken to find out that the light always has to end. _

_There will always be darkness. Its just a matter of how __**crazy **__the evil makes you before you finally __**snap**__._

_* * *_

"… I don't- _ah _remember the particulars. For the longest time, I've kept my uh, my past a secret, so much so that I sometimes _forget _how it all really happened. I loved her though., I remember that." The Joker started. We were both sitting against the large tombstone which I later found out was his Mother's. He had just begun telling the story of his past, and I sat absorbed in his soft voice. The same voice that had once scared me to death.

" There wasn't anything uh _significant _about my life. My dad was alright. My mom was caring, but one night, one night everything flew out the _window_." He was staring down at his hands as he continued.

" One night, April 14th I think, my mother was uh in the kitchen. She was making dinner, and we were laughing. Something uh, something funny was on the television and we were laughing. We didn't hear the door open. They were so quiet, so cautious. I never knew what was happening.

" Their were uh three of them. Three guys, bulky and dangerous looking. I was the first to notice them. I remember shouting to my mother. Warning her, but I was too _late_. The two big guys grabbed her, throwing her around, and the other guy got to me, hitting me uh _hard_ over the head. That's when everything went black.." He trailed, looking up to the sky. He refused to let me see his eyes, but I knew they were full of tears. Just listening to the story put me in tears as well.

" There's nothing you could have done.."

" I'm not finished." He growled, and I instantly shut my mouth.

" I was out. But not-_ah _for as long as they thought I'd be. I woke and found myself tied to the big white pillar in my living room. They didn't know it, but I saw _everything_.

" My mom was pretty beat up, her uh eyes were barely open and there was blood everywhere. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen, and I knew someone else-_ah_ was there. Two of the men were in the living room with us, but one was missing. And there were definitely two voices coming from the kitchen. I uh, I guess they had been planning this for a while. Long before I could remember. Though everything, everything seemed so _normal._ I still hate myself for not having seen it sooner."

His face shot to the side, looking at me with the most powerful of looks I had ever seen. It sent chills down my spine, but not of fear. No, more from hate. I could _feel _the hate in his eyes and I wanted revenge.

" I had been right. There was someone else here. Only, when I saw him, I was _frozen_. I couldn't make a noise, couldn't move a muscle. Couldn't save my mother when she uh, she needed it most. The three men who had previously broken in stood back, watching my mother with satisfied smiles on their _disgusting _faces, and then my father kneeled down next to her. He whispered something into her ear before laughing. His hands found there way to her neck and he slowly strangled her. Their right in front of me. And I did _nothing_ to stop it.

" When he was done, he straightened himself out, motioning to his men to clean up the mess. I was too afraid to move, too angry to cry, and too helpless to make a sound. I just sat and waited. Waited to die, waited to live, waited for an absolution that would never come. And when it didn't, I _knew_ I had to get it for myself_-ah._

" He called the police, claiming his wife had been missing, and the police bought it, though I'm pretty sure he uh paid them to get rid of their _suspicians_. Weeks went by, and things slowly went back to normal. Though I uh never looked my father in the eye. He never knew I witnessed it all, not until it was _too_ late."

He said grinning, and I grinned along with him. He got vengeance, the only way he knew how. And this would explain his fall to insanity, there was still one piece of the puzzle that didn't quite fit.

" Did they find her body?" I asked wearily, wiping away the tear that had fallen from my eye.

" No." He stated simply, getting up and brushing the dirt from his jacket. He started walking away, and I thought I could make out his last sentence.

".. And now they'll never find his."

* * *

_Those who live in the past, get lost in it, and I have yet to be found._

* * *

Yay(: Really hope you liked this chapter. If you did, please review. If you didn't, still review. If you haven't guessed it, i love reviews. So do it (:


	6. Author's Note

__

Author's Note.

Hey everyone! I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i am currently working on my other story, What Doesn't Kill You. That story is my main project right now becuase it is coming to a close and i need to make sure i get it just right. This means this story will be on hold until September. I'm sorry, but its necessary. Though if i get enough reviews, ill get a chapter out before then. Please understand, and keep reading. Another update will be coming during September. Thank you for your patience (:

Adieu.

TheJoker'sGotMyHeart


End file.
